10 Swords
by Quarter Pounder
Summary: Ten Swords, but ten completely different people. Zelda and real life characters. Rating just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

A Little Boy Called Link  
  
Dark-Blade-101: Hey readers! Thank you for checking out my story. It will start out on Outset Island, but note that it will have sort of modern technology. Like a town, and maybe characters that don't even really live here in Zelda the Windwaker. Heck, I just started playing the game and I'm only on Dragonroost Island! But who is writing the story? Yeah, I thought so. Well, here's the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters. But maybe someday I will! Muhahahahaha!  
  
It was a calm, warm mourning on Outset Island. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the lawns of everyone's houses. Many people were still fast asleep, since it was a Sunday, everyone was sleeping in, except for one girl. She lived in the town part of her little island. She was on her way to seeing her best friend. She secretly had a crush on him, but was good at not showing it. She usually blushed whenever she thought of him. She skipped past the bakery, and past all the stores until she could see the beach and also, his house.  
"Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg!!!" Link was woken up by his alarm clock. "Why the heck did I set the clock last night, oh well" Link thought to himself. He got up and slipped on a pair of jeans. He was about to go to his closet and get a shirt when he heard some thudding against his window. He walked over to the window and saw the girl throwing pebbles at his window. "Wake up sleepy head!" The girl called. "Zelda, how many times have I told..." WHAM!! Link was smacked straight in the forehead and he fell back on his bed. That wasn't a pebble, that was a big rock! "Oh my gosh, Link! Are you ok? Link!" Zelda was panicking, trying to get his attention. Wow, what a great way to start the day with the boy she had a major crush on! Link was literally seeing stars. "Man, she has got to stop doing that every mourning," Link thought to himself. He started to get up and, WHAM!! Another rock smacked him in the head. Zelda was desperately trying to get his attention. "ZELDA!!!" Link yelled out the window. Zelda ran back to her house, deciding to come back later.  
Link, being very frustrated, came downstairs to find his mom cooking breakfast. "Good mourning Link! How are you?" Link's mom asked. "Except for the 2 hippo shape and sized bumps on my head, I'm fine." Link said sarcastically. Ignoring what Link just said, she slid a plate with 2 pancakes and 1 scrambled egg on the table in front of him. Link quickly scarffed it down and was heading out the door. "Link, would you make sure your sister isn't getting into too much trouble?" Link's mom asked. "Uh, yeah, sure mom." Then Link ran out the door before his mom could give him more chores to do.  
Zelda was still running away from Link's house, but since she wasn't looking where she was going, ran into another girl. "Hey, watch where you are... Oh, hi Zelda!" the girl said excitedly. "Oh, hi Saria," Zeldasaid sorta gloomily. "What's wrong, Zelda?" Saria asked. So Zelda told Saria the story of what had happened earlier this mourning. Saria was laughing, "Oh...sorry Zelda.....I just.....think that.....that is.....soo funny!" Saria said between laughs. "Oh shut up!" Zelda said sharply.  
Link had been running after Zelda. When he showed up, the girls looked surprised. "Hiya Zelda, Saria!" Link said cheerfully. "You really did hit him, didn't you Zelda? Hahaha!" Link's bumps were really showing. "Here, put this on!" Melody gave Link a green sort of elfish hat.(The one Link actullay wears) "Uh, thanks. Zelda, sorry for yelling. I was just grumpy" Link said reassuringly. Zelda blushed. "It's ok Link." "So you knuckleheads ready for some exploring?" Saria asked. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ruining The Moment

Chapter 2: Just a Game  
  
Hiya readers! Just to let you know, I altered chapter 1 of this story and renamed the story to 10 Swords for why you will find out in chapter 2 & 3. This chapter will say who the ten people are, but they won't get their swords, shields, etc. So sit back, relax, and enjoy our feature presentation, "The Disclaimer!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or any of its characters. Now, on with the story!  
  
Link, Zelda, and Saria were about to go up the mountain and into the forest but Link said, "Wait, lets go get our wooden swords to take into the forest. I will go get Eric and Alex to come along also," Link told. "Ok!" Both girls said and ran to their houses to get their wooden swords. Link stopped by Eric's house knowing that Alex would probably be over at his house. Link knocked on the door and Eric answered it. "Hey Link, what's happenin'? Eric asked. "Nothing much. Just came by to ask if you and Alex would like to come into the forest with me, Zelda, and Saria." Link told and asked. "Sure, I'll come. I'll get my sword. We can meet Alex there, he has been "busy" with Becky a lot lately." Eric laughed. "Ohh, I gotcha," Link Winked.(Hey, I rhymed, I seem to do that all the time. Hey, I rhymed again!) Link and Eric met up with Zelda and Saria at the entrance to the forest. "Hey Eric!" Saria beamed. "Hiya!" Eric replied. "Ok, are we ready to go?" Zelda asked and looked at Link dreamily like she usually did. "Yeah, sure, lets go!" Link exclaimed and started running up the path with everybody right behind him.  
When they ran into the forest, they skidded to a halt to the sound of splashing and laughing. "There they are," Eric said. "There is who?" Saria asked. "Alex and Becky," Eric said back. They peered over the bush to see Alex and Becky splashing each other in the pond. "They have been spending all of their time with each other, they are the biggest love birds I have ever seen!" Eric told. They got really close, I mean REALLY close, and Eric took a huge chunk of dirt and threw it in the middle of them, "Eric, no!" Link almost yelled, but it was too late. They were about to kiss, but the dirt clod landed in the middle of them and made a huge splash, ruining the moment. "Eric!" Alex yelled, "You stupid little piece of crap!" Eric tried to climb a nearby tree, but he was laughing so hard that he fell off the tree. When he tried again, he succeeded.  
When he got up the tree, he found a boy and girl watching the whole entire thing. They were named Jeffrey and Malon. "Hey Eric, what's up?" Jeffrey asked. "Prrrrrr," Jeffrey's cat said next to him. "I'm running away from Alex, who is trying to kill me right now, because I ruined his moment with Becky. Then Eric was off through the trees when he got a glance of Alex climbing the tree. Alex chased Eric through the tree tops all the way to a cliff. Everyone was following them, even Jeffrey and Malon, under the tree tops. When Eric got to the cliff, he jumped down. He then saw something black move too quickly for the eye to see among the tree tops. "What was that?" Eric asked himself. He saw it again, and again, and again, and then the whole gang showed up. That's when an arrow was shot from the black "thing". The arrow caught Saria's shirt and sent her flying over the cliff. "Saria!" They all yelled, but only Eric reacted. He took out his grappling hook, stuck it in the soil, and jumped over the cliff. In the air, Eric grabbed Saria and they swung into a cave. They landed with a big thud. "Are you ok?" Eric asked while he unattached his grappling hook. Not smart. At that moment, the black "thing" shot another arrow towards the grappling hook and sent flying into the depths of the canyon. "Ok, lets climb out of here!" Eric turned around just to see the grappling hook fall. "Uh oh," Eric said.  
Things were only going to get worse.  
Then the black thing came down. It was an elfish boy. He ran right in front of Jeffrey too fast to see yet again and pointed the bow & arrow in his face. "My name, my friends, is Danny. I am from a family known for its archery and swiftness. I shall rid of your evil." He said. Then there was an earthquake. It was strange because there were only holes appearing under our heros and Danny. Becky and Alex fell into one hole, a hole appeared under Jeffrey, his cat, and Malon, one under Link and Zelda, one under Danny, and even one under Eric and Saria. They all fell for at least 2 minutes. Then they all hit solid ground and were knocked out cold.  
Danny was the first one to come to his senses, he was in an empty chamber that held only a pedastel with two swords. The pedestal was red. He then realized the girl next to him. She looked at him and said, "Hi, I'm Luna."  
  
Well, how did you like that chapter? Just for some info, the swords stand for love, courage, wisdom, strength, and hope. Since the story is called 10 Swords, 2 will be for each. (Two for love, two for courage, etc.) Well, r&r and check back for chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3: Against All Odds

10 Swords Chapter 3  
  
Welcome back all thy readers of the 10 Swords scroll. Are you all ready for chapter 3? At the end of last chapter, there was an earthquake, causing our heroes to fall into holes in the ground. When Danny got to the bottom, he met a girl named Luna. That is where our story was left off. So here is a disclaimer you have all been waiting for!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or and of its characters.  
  
"Ahh!" Danny yelled when he saw Luna, and backed himself up against the wall. Luna giggled. "Do not be afraid. I am here for the same reason you are," Luna explained. "You were by the cliff and then there was an earthquake, right?" Luna asked. "Yes, I was near the cliff and there was an earthquake," Danny replied. "Well, I have searched this whole chamber and I could not find a way out. I have also tried taking a sword from that pedestal over there, but they won't budge," Luna told. They both walked over to the pedestal and examined it. Danny found some words and read them out loud,  
"Thy here is two swords of mighty ten,  
But only the power of two shall reveal power from thy here pedestal,  
Thy ten swords contain love, strength, wisdom, hope, and courage, here lay the swords of courage  
Take thy swords to open the passage to your destiny." Danny got done saying the long poem. "Let's try taking the swords at the same time," Danny suggested. They did so, and the swords came from their places in the pedestal. About 50 feet away, a rock door opened. Then, out of the pedestal, came a little red fairy. "Hello, my name is Lov. I will guide you through your quest," Lov said. "Wow, a fairy to help us?" Luna said. "Well, we had better get used to our weapons," Luna said to Danny. They both got used to their swords and then proceeded through the door.  
In another chamber, Malon, Jeffrey, and his cat Samuel, had come to their senses also. "Jeffrey, are you alright?" Malon asked in a worried voice. "Yes, I am fine," Jeffrey said back reassuringly. "Hey, what is that?" Malon asked when she noticed the pedestal in the center of the chamber. "I dunno, let's check it out," Jeffrey said. They walked over to the pedestal. They read the same poem that Danny and Luna read, except there's said that these were the swords of hope. "Well, I guess we pull them out at the same time," Malon said. It was funny, because there was a little dagger for Samuel, Jeffrey's cat. They all pulled at the same time and the two swords and the dagger came from the pedestal. Then, like for Danny and Luna, a little fairy came out of the holder, just this one was yellow. "Greetings, I am Twilight, the hope fairy. I will guide you through your quest," Twilight explained. "Oh, very good, very good indeed!" That was Samuel. "Samuel, you talked!" Jeffrey exclaimed. "Finally, someone notices how intelligent I really am!" Samuel replied. "I suggest that you get used to your weapons for the monsters that will be ahead of you," Twilight said. "M-m-m-monsters?" Jeffrey said worriedly. "Oh don't be a baby!" Malon said as she sliced the air with her new sword.  
They noticed the newly opened door and proceeded through it, not knowing what would be there. It was another chamber and he already saw two people in it. "It's you," Jeffrey muttered. "Yes, it is me and this is Luna," Danny said. "Now is not the time to fight. I see that you are not really evil, so maybe we can work together," Danny suggested. "To do what?" Jeffrey asked. "Find a way out maybe?" Luna said. "I think we have got bigger problems then getting out of here, you guys!" Samuel pointed to the ceiling where a HUGE green and black spider! The spider then dropped in front of them. "Attack!" Danny yelled. They all charged except for Jeffrey, who didn't like spiders. Just Jeffrey's luck, the spider came after him first. "Give me a boost, Jeffrey!" Samuel yelled. Jeffrey gave Samuel a boost and sent him flying toward the spider. Samuel landed on top of the spider's head and started drilling his dagger into the top of the spider's head. This gave time for Luna to come around front and slice one of its eyes. Now not only did the spider have a headache, she was blind in one eye! The spider shook Samuel off and went after Luna. Danny then took his bow and arrow and shot the spider's neck. Now the spider had a sore throat! Malon also went around back and sliced the spider's abdomen. Now the spider had a butt cramp! Jeffrey then decided to try to fight. He tried to slash at the spider, but accidentally threw the sword and now it was stuck on top of the spider. The spider was about to whack Jeffrey, but Danny said, "Jeffrey catch!" He threw over a shield. Jeffrey caught it the same moment the spider swung, hitting the shield and sending Jeffrey all the way across the room. Samuel then jumped back onto the spider and looked for a weak spot. He ran across the spider's back until he saw some skin that was clear. Inside the skin was a heart. Samuel raised his dagger, and brought it down into the flesh, into the heart. The spider stuttered backward, and Samuel jumped off. The spider then ran against a wall and broke it open and dropped.....dead.  
"Alright!" everyone exclaimed and jumped in the air. "Where's Jeffrey?" Malon asked. They all went silent. After Jeffrey got hit by that spider, nobody paid attention where he flew to. Then Malon spotted a hole in the gound. "Oh no," Malon said sadly. They ran over to the hole. They looked down to see Jeffrey hanging because the back of his tunic. Luckily, Danny's shield had flown even farther than Jeffrey, landing about 40 feet away. Jeffrey was hanging on a spear, but was unconscious. Below Jeffrey was never ending darkness. "Jeffrey, Jeffrey! Please wake up!" Malon could not reach Jeffrey. Then Samuel then jumped into the hole, landing gracefully on the spear. He then scratched Jeffrey on the arm to wake him up. "Huh? What? Where am I?!" Jeffrey said confused. "Jeffrey, give me your hand," Malon said down. Jeffrey reached up for Malon's hand and grabbed it. Malon pulled him up and Samuel just jumped back up. "Thank you, Malon," Jeffrey said. "Your welcome!" Malon said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek. Jeffrey was surprised that she had kissed him, since he really liked her more than a friend. A lot more! "Hey come on you guys, let's see what is through here," Luna said pointing at the hole the spider made in the wall. Jeffrey and Malon started walking there, hand in hand, Lov and Twilight flying ahead.  
Meanwhile, Zelda and Link were just waking up. "Uhhng, what a party," Link yawned drowsily. Then he realized that was just a dream and remembered what had happened. "Zelda, wake up," Link said softly. "Wha?" Zelda said, starting to wake up. Then she realized where she was. She then noticed the pedestal with the swords in the middle of the chamber. "Hey Link, look, swords!" Zelda pointed. They helped each other up, and walked over to the swords and read the poem. (Again, it was the same except it was the swords of wisdom) They then both pulled the swords and practiced with them a bit. Then, yet again, a blue fairy came out of the pedestal. "Hi, my name is Nyru. I will guide you through these caves, and elsewhere during your quest," Nyru explained. "Quest? Alright then," Link said. "Now, follow me through this door," Nyru said, and she started flying through the door with Zelda and Link right behind her.  
Alex and Becky were waking up also. "Sheesh, it's cold in here," Becky said and cuddled up near to Alex. Then Alex noticed the swords. "Hey, let's go check this out," Alex said. They walked over to the pedestal, and stood next to it, fascinated by the swords. Then Becky saw the poem and read it. (It was also the same as the others, just it was the swords of love) They both got a grip on a sword and yanked them from the pedestal. "Cool," Alex said when he got his sword. He then waved it in the air a few times to try it out. Then, Becky noticed a green fairy. "Hey Alex, look!" She pointed at the fairy. "Hello young ones, my name is Rose," the fairy said, "I will guide you through your quest." "Uh, ok, cool," Alex said. "Now follow me. Two more of your kind have arrived also," Rose said and they went through the door.  
"Link, Zelda! You are alright!" Becky ran to them. "Yeah, we're alright," Link said. "Uh oh, I suspected this to happen," Nyru said as she looked to the door across the chamber. "Oh my god!" Alex yelled. They all saw it. It was a giant snake!(If you have seen HP: TCOS, like a basilik) "Kill!" The snake hissed. Link and Alex were the first to charge, followed by Zelda and Becky. When Link and Alex got to the snake, they jumped aside and sliced at the head. The snake jerked it's head back in disgust. Becky then seized the opportunity and tried to slice the neck. The snake dodged and lunged toward Becky, ready to bite. Luckily, Zelda leaped at the snake and sliced the side of its mouth, causing it to be knocked off course. Then without warning, the snake lunged at Link and swallowed him whole. Or did he? "Link!" Zelda screamed. If it were right on cue, they could see a sword sticking out of the snake's body. Link sliced open a big hole and climbed out of the snake. With the big air loss, the snake turned white, turned as cold as ice, and just fell limp to the ground. Everyone posed a victory stance except Link, he was holding his chest and something red came from underneath it...  
  
Will Link be alright? Are Jeff and Malon liking each other more than friends? Are Eric and Saria alright? Whill I stop asking questions? Will you review? (You had better) What lies ahread for our heros? Wait to find out in.... CHAPTER 4! 


End file.
